callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wunderwaffe DG-2
The Wunderwaffe DG-2, (pronounced Vunder-Vaffe, (English translation:"Wonder Weapon DG-2") is a weapon introduced in Shi No Numa and featured again in Der Riese. Doctor Richtofen created it as revealed by his quotes when he receives it from the mystery box and a document from Vbush. The DG-2 is the pinnacle of secret Nazi technology, it was built at Der Riese along with the teleporters, and was intended to be mass produced and supplied to front line troops to win the war. Packed with 200,000 amperes of devastating chained electrical current, in-game it is incredibly powerful, sending a bolt of lightning at the targeted enemy, killing it instantly. The bolt then proceeds to hit up to 10 nearby enemies, with no obvious diminished power. The Wunderwaffe has 3 cartridges in the side for ammo, and 15 spare, totaling 18. This gives it a maximum killing potential of 180 enemies (coincidentally, the same as the amount of ammo in the Ray Gun). These unique attributes make it an ideal Room-Clearing weapon. Without Pack-a-Punching the Wunderwaffe DG-2 can kill 10 zombies at a time, though after being Pack-a-Punched it can kill 24 zombies. It also appears to not only instantly kill Hellhounds, but also extinguishes them if they were on fire, meaning that they do not explode after being hit, even if they would normally. Because of its recoil, it is important to train shots carefully, as even a single missed shot is a serious waste of enormous potential. However, a pro player could clear the best part of a round with this gun. The Wunderwaffe takes about 8 seconds to fully reload without Speed Cola, but the player can reload cancel after just 3 seconds to fully recharge it. This is very handy considering its small magazine size. The Wunderwaffe is surprisingly difficult to use, however, for a number of reasons. Firstly, although it is very accurate, few players look down it's peculiar sights, meaning players often miss the targets. Secondly, if fired towards a teammate or at very close range the player will be electrocuted as well as any zombies, which can slow down players and the shooter, which is bad news especially in emergencies (this problem becomes even worse when upgraded). Because of these reasons, its long reload time and lack of ammo it is not popular with some players. However, a player skilled with the Wunderwaffe will be a valuable asset to any team. The Wunderwaffe is powered by Ununpentium, better known as Element 115. The Ununpentium generates electricity which is contained in three vacuum tube power cells (that resemble light bulbs) that the player reloads into the Wunderwaffe. Whenever the player reloads it, he has to eject the vacuum tubes and insert new ones before pulling on a lever, lighting up the power cells and putting the Wunderwaffe DG-2 back into a firing mode. On the iPhone/iPod Touch The Wunderwaffe also appears in the Call of Duty: World at War Zombies app for the iPhone with a few differences from the console version. The user cannot damage him/herself from firing the WunderWaffe, and it also holds much more ammo in reserve than on the console. Electrocuting 8 zombies with one shot gives the player the "Face Melter" achievement. (This could be a reference to the first Indiana Jones movie, where the Nazi's heads are all melted by electric rays, or to Shadow Priests in World of Warcraft, where their main move, "Mind Flay" is usually referred to as "Melting Face"). Call of Duty: Black Ops The Wunderwaffe only appears in Shi No Numa and Der Riese as part of the Hardened and Prestige editions. In the new maps, the weapon is replaced by its spiritual successor, the Thundergun. When Pack-a-Punched in Der Riese, it becomes gold-plated. In one of the intel pieces, a group of Wunderwaffe projects are referred to. One of the projects listed is "Die Glocke". The PaP'd version (Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ) no longer removes your juggernaut upon splash damage as it's splash damage has been greatly reduced (even lower than the Ray Gun's splash damage) A new easter egg has been found in the classic version of Shi No Numa, this easter egg gives the reason why the Wunderwaffe DG-2 did not return for the new zombie maps. A link to the video can be found here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gky6yqE6N9Q Dialogue: Dempsey: Ugh, where are we? Nikolai: A better question is-- (interrupted) Richtofen: WHEN are we? Nikolai: NO! Where the hell is my vodka?! Richtofen: Yes of course, the DG-2 must have overloaded the teleporter, RIPPING space-time backtracing us to the future! HOW WUNDERDAR! -CLUTTERING OF NIKOLAI'S VODKA BOTTLE- Nikolai: There's my vodka! Thank you Takeo! Dempsey: Ohh come on Taks, suck it up and walk it off! (Static) Pack-a-Punch machine *If the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is put in Der Riese's Pack-a-Punch Machine, it will have red electricity and will be renamed to "Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ," which can kill up to 24 zombies at a time. It will also receive an ammo boost; 30 charges and a magazine size of 6. Beware, the splash damage is increased greatly, enough to down the user in two hits, even with Juggernog. If the player does not have Juggernog, and is hit with the splash damage, they will be downed instantly should a Zombie or Hellhound attack them. Also, if the user recovers from the splash damage from the Wunderwaffe, they will still be downed with only 2 hits, as if Juggernog was never bought. This does not apply to Black Ops. Trivia * On the loading screen for Der Riese, there is a battery cell from the DG-2, which may be dim or lit, depending on whether the game is online or offline. * Because the file name is "Tesla", a possible way it fires the electricity bolt is through a Tesla coil. * DG could stand for "Die Glocke" ("The Bell") that was designated as the original Wunderwaffe in a secret research facility also called Der Riese, in the real Nazi Germany. This would make sense, since it's the DG-2 or the Die Glocke 2. * The Nazis actually had plans to build this weapon in real life. However, the technology was not available and by 1944, with the Soviets and the Allies pushing in, resources for it were virtually non-existent. * The Wunderwaffe does not have cross-hairs, instead it has a small reticle in the center of the screen. * Said reticle does not get bigger when walking or smaller when crouching, so it can be used when running from many zombies with better effect than a machine gun. * On Shi No Numa, it causes slight damage to the shooter if the electricity hits near them. Although on Der Riese, the Standard Wunderwaffe can slowly drain the holders health. Even after being shocked and waiting around 10–15 seconds, the player is still incredibly weak. The problem gets even worse with the upgraded version. * In Der Riese, one of the radio messages references the Wunderwaffe. When activated, it replays a conversation between Doctor Maxis and his secretary, Sophia. Maxis talks about the Wunderwaffe, saying "Early tests on the DG-2 have easily outperformed expectations and we fully anticipate mass producing the Wunderwaffe within the next few years." * If the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is upgraded by the Pack-A-Punch machine to the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, it reloads faster than the original. * The Wunderwaffe is the only weapon that can be used to kill teammates with. This can only be accomplished, though, if one fires the Wunderwaffe right next to the teammate. This will down them instantly on Shi No Numa, but it takes two shots on Der Riese. * The three "light bulbs" on the side of the Wunderwaffe are actually vacuum tubes. *The Wunderwaffe, when upgraded, holds six shots, but still only has 3 vacuum tubes on the side. It's entirely possible, however, that the upgraded weapon holds enough power for 2 shots in each vacuum tube. *In both Shi No Numa and Der Riese, Doctor Richtofen sometimes reveals that he made most advanced Nazi technology but later denies it. This could mean that he made these machines (including the Wunderwaffe DG-2) for the Illuminati or because the "voices in his head" told him to. *In Der Riese, if the player gets either the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, or the Monkey Bomb, a short electric guitar riff will play. *When the Wunderwaffe is equipped the player seems to run slightly faster; this may be due to the fact that the original Die Glocke was rumored to use anti-gravity technology, which would make the gun lighter. Alternatively, this may be because it's ammo is merely three vacuum tubes storing electricity (with next to no mass) instead of heavy magazines full of rounds. *Even if the user kills three or more zombies with one shot from this gun, the player will not receive the achievement/trophy Rough Economy. *If the player fires just one shot, he will unload and break all of the vacuum tubes rather than just one, which would in reality waste ammo. *This gun is useful for "reload canceling" due to the fact that it reloads in less than half the time of the reload animation. *The switch on the right is red which activates the power, lighting up the gun. *The Wunderwaffe has the same pick-up icon as the Double-Barreled Shotgun. However, this is only viewable by modding. This occurs because the Double-Barreled Shotgun icon is a placeholder for a non-existent Wunderwaffe icon. A similar example could be seen with the AUG HBAR, as seen in Modern Warfare 2's Cliffhanger trailer. The Steyr AUG HBAR used the pickup icon of the L86 in said video. *There is only one Wunderwaffe in Der Riese, but on Shi No Numa it is possible for all players to have one simultaneously. *According to Dempsey in Shi No Numa, the Wunderwaffe is very heavy. Although, the player still sprints at the speed as he would if he were wielding a shotgun or sub-machine gun. *When the player buys Double Tap and is using the DG-3, it will push the player backwards when fired. *On the iPod Touch/iPhone version, the player has 22 charges when he starts. It also has regular cross-hairs instead of the little "circle" that the console and PC versions have. *This gun often leads to "zombie statues" being created, whereby the body remains erect, often headless and/or kneeling. *The common nickname for the Wunderwaffe is 'Wonder Waffle' due to multiple quotes by Tank Dempsey calling it as such. *Since it makes no appearance in Black Ops aside from Der Riese and Shi No Numa, it can be assumed that it was probably lost in Der Riese, since only one DG-2 was ever created, as opposed to the Ray Gun which there are several of. Also, since it's been considered a Wonder Weapon, the Monkey Bomb appears in Kino der Toten, but there might be many of them because players receive 3 of them when obtained. However, another one-hit kill weapon that uses electricity, the Thunder Gun, replaces it, which Richtofen suggest to be the DG-3. This would mean that it hasn't been lost, only developed further, such as with its wider ranger and becoming non-fatal to the other players. It could be assumed that the DG-2 was just left behind, and was retrieved by Russian scientists. This is plausible, as the Thundergun has Russian writing on the side. *In Black Ops, the DG-2's appearance gets a subtle upgrade - all of the gun that was originally white is now gold, and therefore, its Pack-A-Punched version looks like a glossy gold, as opposed to a glossy purple in World at War's version of Der Riese. *In the revamped Black Ops ''version of Der Riese, the Wunderwaffe no longer neutralizes the user's Juggernog when they zap themselves. Electricity will not flow across any of the user's teammates screens when shot, unlike in ''World at War. * On the Der Riese promotional poster, there is an unknown marine (possibly Tank Dempsey) firing the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ at a swarm of zombies. * The photo of the Wunderwaffe and Ray Gun in use on Airfield are both photocopied. * Game files in Black Ops suggest that the Wunderwaffe was available in "Five" and Kino Der Toten but was removed last minute. * In the new radio in the Classic Shi No Numa, Richtofen exclaims that the DG-2 overloaded the teleporters and teleported him, Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai, into the future. For this to happen the DG-2 must have been in the hands of at least one of them when the teleportation happened, which is strange, as the DG-2 didn't follow them into Kino Der Toten, thus raising the question of where the DG-2 is now. * The scene in Indiana Jones and the Lost Ark where the crowd of soldiers are killed after the opening of the ark is extremely similar to the Wunderwaffe's effects on a horde of zombies. Gallery File:Wunderwaffe_DG-2.jpg|First-person view. File:Ironsightsww.png|Iron Sights. File:Wunderwaffe_dg-2_in_action.png|Wunderwaffe DG-2 on the iPhone/iPod Touch. File:Wunderwaffe DG-2 firing.png|The Wunderwaffe in action. File:Wunderwaffehud.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-2's effect on a Zombie. File:2close.png|What happens when the player fires the weapon too close to him/herself. File:Wwdg2.jpg|The character Nikolai Belinski holding the Wunderwaffe DG-2 File:PaP_DG-2.jpg|The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ File:Reladwaffle.png|The DG-3 reloading. Note that there are 6 prongs on the "lightbulbs" and spaces for these prongs in the DG-3. dempseyww.jpg|Dempsey using the Wunderwaffe DG-2 IMG 0283.PNG|The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ in the Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies. zombies (15).PNG|The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ in action in World at War: Zombies. Waffle_Cooking_Gun_BO.PNG|The Wunderwaffe Spotted in a Der Riese Video in Black ops Golden Wunderwaffe.jpg|Golden Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ in Black Ops Fdjkghjghfgu.jpg ru:Wunderwaffe DG-2 Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons